The Killer Boy
by Starkiller2004
Summary: So he's the new guy? Well, he is kinda cute... OCXOC SonicXAmy
1. The New Boy

_**Amy's P.O.V.**_

"Today we have a new student! His name is Jeff Woods." A white hedgehog was stood up front; he had completely white fur with black quills, which were hanging loosely down to his shoulders. He had bright turquoise eyes that seemed very attractive to most of the girls. He was wearing a white hoodie, black skinny jeans and black converse shoes, a small smile on his face and his tail stuck out of a hole in his jeans, it was quite small and completely white. He had his eyes locked on his shoes, "Amy Rose, could show him around the school?" I groaned, well, at least it gives me an excuse to be out of class. I dragged my ass out of the chair and over to the door, Jeff followed.

First I showed him the auditorium, it was rather big with around 1,200 chairs, and a den in the corner where the religious students could pray. We them made our way to the cafeteria, it was a decent size with tables that could fit 8 students, nothing special. The rest is pretty much not worth explaining, I basically just showed him the halls, the classrooms and where the bathrooms were. We walked back in silence, I stopped to look at Jeff, looking at his turquoise orbs. "Hello?" He waved his hand in front of my face. "Huh? What?"  
"You've stared into space for little over 5 minutes." I blush realizing I had stared into his eyes. I pass him a piece of paper with his locker number on it, aswell as his locker code. He scanned over it and thanked me.

We made our way back to class where Jeff set his bag down next to Shadow, Shadow was a black and red hedgehog coming from the black arms race, he got avoided because of his race's known aggression. He was wearing a grey T-Shirt with blue ripped jeans. But... he hasn't done anything wrong, sure, there was the odd fight and whatnot but he can be really sweet if you get to know him, I still avoided him though, just for safety. Oh, and he's been suspended on many occasions. I hope Jeff doesn't become friends with Shadow, I don't want him suspended because... he's kinda cute. Oh, Amy, you're DATING Sonic!

_**Shadow's P.O.V.**_

Who in their right mind would want to sit next to me? Eh, I suppose he's just trying to be nice, after all, I am probably the loneliest person on earth, but... there is a small possibility that he's just like me.

The bell starts ringing, signalling we have to go to our next classes. I grab my bag and go to history class, while walking down the corridor I heard someone call me. "Wait up!" I turn, seeing Jeff running towards me at full speed. "So, whats up?" He asks me, walking next to me; he's a little shorter, only by about an inch.  
"Nothing...just going to history class..." I tell him, he frowns.  
"Well, maybe we could hang out sometime?" I stood astonished. He, wants to hang out with _me_?  
"I'd like that..."  
"Catch you later!" He runs off down the hallway towards science class.

I make it to history class on time, still thinking about Jeff. I smile and walk over to the corner, placing my bag down.

_**3**__**rd**__** Person...**_

_Lunch..._

Shadow was sat down on a table alone, looking down at his fries, dipping them in tomato ketchup before taking a bite. "Yo, Shadow!" He hears Jeff's partially low voice and looks over with his emotionless face, Jeff was carrying a tray with pizza and fries on it. He comes and sits down next to Shadow. "Soooooooo... what'cha got planned for tonight?" Jeff asked  
"I was going to see that new movie... Horns..."  
"Oh, you mean that movie with the human celebrity Daniel Radcliffe?"  
"Yeah, that movie..."  
"Sweet! I wanted to see that movie since the trailer came out!"  
"I would have never thought you were in to horror!"Jeff chuckled a bit.  
"I'm not doing anything..."

Sonic sees Jeff and Shadow talking and says to his gang of Scourge, Manic, Knuckles, Tails and Silver "Watch this: YO SHADOW! PLANNING ON PROPOSING?!" The cafeteria went silent.  
"Sonic! You're embarrassing me!" Amy, who was sat down next to Sonic, spoke in a whiny tone. Shadow's voice followed.  
"GET A LIFE SONIC!"  
"HOW ABOUT YOU GET A LIFE SHADOW! YOU SUCK!" As soon as Shadow was about to react, Jeff did it for him a million times better.  
"YOUR MOM SUCKS TOO, BUT SHE CHARGES!" Getting the joke, everyone burst out laughing. Shadow couldn't help but smirk at the comment. Sonic's gang made the 'Woooooaaaah!' noise and pointed at him. Sonic stormed out of the room in embarrassment, his little gang following him.

_10:00pm..._

Jeff, we got some serious business to finish, ain't we?" Sonic's voice echoed throughout the tress,  
"Sonic! Stop!" Amy called.

_**Amy's P.O.V...**_

Oh no! Sonic's gonna fight him! Jeff and Sonic turned to face each other, the gang and Shadow took a step back. "Embarrassing me in public, eh?!" Sonic shoved him and threw him a death glare. "Put 'em up and we'll see who the real hedgehog is!" Jeff smirked.  
"You just made a huge mistake..." Sonic launched his fist at Jeff's face, I could only watch in horror. Jeff blocked and slugged Sonic's arm, Sonic grunted and kicked Jeff in the face, splitting his lip, as the blood oozed from his lip, Jeff grew more and more worried, gazing up at the near revealed moon. Jeff threw his leg at Sonic, Sonic grabbed it and threw him spinning to the ground, when Jeff was nearly at the ground, he wrapped his legs around Sonic's waist, leaving them both groaning, as Sonic's face connected with the ground, a small crack was heard. Jeff had broken his nose. Sonic threw a fit of rage and used his super speed to rapidly punch his stomach, on the last hit he went flying, the moon revealed itself, Jeff hit the tree with a bang and fell on his hands and knees, wheezing and coughing up blood, Sonic performed a homing attack, knocking him out. Sonic smiled and turned to his gang, just as he was about to speak, we heard horrendous laughter coming from Jeff.

He snapped his neck back in place. "Oh, you have no idea how long it's been since I had a REAL fight... this is gonna be fun!" Sonic whimpered a bit, Jeff's laugh grew more and more sadistic. "If you wanna get out alive, you gotta go fast!" He reached into his hoodie's pocket and out came a kitchen knife. I blinked to make sure what I was seeing was correct, Sonic backed up into a tree. Jeff lunged at him and pulled up one of Sonic's quills, and stabbed into it. A blood curling scream came from Sonic as he was now pinned to a tree. Jeff grabbed Sonic's face and pulled him up so they were making eye contact. Jeff gave a good old poke in the eyes. Sonic screamed again. Jeff snickered and kicked in-between his legs, Sonic moaned in pain and grabbed his crotch, trying to ease the pain. The muscles in Jeff's wrists clenched as he threw both of his fists at Sonic's face, hitting him both ways. I finally mustered the courage to intervene; I made a cross in front of Sonic. "STOP IT! STOP IT!" Jeff snorted and pulled his knife out of Sonic's quill and threw it on the ground. He then removed his hoodie and threw it next to his knife. I blushed realizing Jeff was now shirtless. He had a faint six-pack, I could only imagine how much pain he just gave Sonic. I blushed as he winked at me, he then cackled and ran off into the night silently.

I then looked back at the passed out cobalt hedgehog and his group, "I need an ambulance at Green Hill woods! You'll be here in 10 minutes? Thank- HEY!" I shut the phone off. "He needs medical attention!"  
"I can patch these up no problem! "I called and said that we no longer needed the ambulance and that I could patch up the injuries without a problem.  
"Are you sure miss?" The operator asked,  
"Yes, thank you for your time!"  
"No problem!" The call ended and I looked over at Sonic's emerald eyes, they were black, so they would just heal naturally.

_My dormitory..._

"Now Sonic, stay still, this won't hurt a bit!" I brought the bar of soap to his cut quill, he screamed.  
"AH! LIAR! YOU SAID IT WOULDN'T HURT, IT STINGS LIKE HELL!"  
"Sonic! Calm down! It will be gone in a few minutes!" He took a deep breath.  
"Sorry Ames!" He blushed in embarrassment, I smiled warmly and hugged him.  
"It's okay Sonikku!" He smiled at the use of his pet-name, of which I responded by kissing him on the lips. I then wrapped a bandage around his quill and stomach, he thanked me. "I'm starting to get worried Sonic! Jeff hasn't come back since te fight, and that was about two or three hours ago!"  
"Oh relax Ames! I'm sure Jeff will be back by tomorrow morning, now c'mon, let's have some fun!" He tried to get me to the bed, I knew what he was trying to do,  
"Not tonight Sonic! I don't want to!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry Ames! I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable!"  
"It's alright, you just wanted to get your mind!"  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream echoed throughout Station Square, startling many and scaring others, we then heard a light chuckle, it grew louder and more into a laugh, we couldn't recognize the laugh, so unfortunately, we couldn't decipher it, we then heard the principal over the intercom in the hallway. "Students are to lock their windows and close their curtains, to avoid any harm!" We did as me and Sonic were told, Sonic and I got on the bottom bunk of my bed, we held each other for comfort, until I felt a tugging on my dress. "Sonic, don't try it! Pervert..." I told him and muttered that last part.

We eventually fell asleep, in each others warmth, I nuzzled against him and smiled. Oh, how lucky I was to have Sonic as a boyfriend, he would take care of me if it cost him his life. When I woke up, I felt the weight shift on top of us, Jeff had gotten back. When I climbed the ladder of the bunk bed to check on him, he was a bloody mess! Jeff's hoodie and jeans had been cut and torn, there was shards of glass all over him, his arms, legs and head had been cut and bleeding and finally, he had a half drank bottle of whiskey in his hand. Although he was badly injured, he was sleeping quite comfortably sleeping, in fact he seemed to be smiling. "Oh..." He moaned, I could only imagine what he was dreaming. "You're so damn sexy..." I heard him mutter, then wink in his sleep. I managed to catch glimpse of his love-filled turquoise eyes "You wanna go dance?" he asked no-one in particular, he seems to sleep talk and... its kinda cute actually.

I shifted my gaze to meet his blood stained white furred chest, I had to wake him up... I grabbed his shoulders, and shook him violently, he started to stir. "Ugh... ngn... Wha?" He made light noises and slowly opened his eyes.  
"Jeff, you're badly injured! Are you alright?"  
"Y-Yeah... I-I-I'm fine... Just need a little time to properly wake up... T-That's all..." He chuckled slightly, "I-I'm just g-gonna visit the nurse..." He sat up and slowly maneuvered down the ladder, grabbing onto the bars for support  
"No no no no! I'm helping you! You can barely walk!"  
"I-I'm fine..." I grabbed his arm and hooked it around my neck, he pouted, but just let me.  
"Thanks..." I helped him out of the door and down the hallway, as we were on the way, the principal stared at us and dropped his cup of coffee. "W-What the hell are you... staring... at..." I shushed him,  
"Save whatever energy you can!" He weakly nodded his head.

We reached the nurse's office, Jeff had started limping when we were nearly there, so that cut us back by about five minutes. When I showed the nurse Jeff's condition, she nearly screamed. She led him down on a table and asked him what happened, I sat behinds him and rest his head on my lap while I sat on my knees, stroking his black quills.  
"I remember going to a bar at about 2 am... t-then I got a bit drunk and... er... I, uh, I started hitting myself with a bottle, I think I cut myself with a shard, and the rest, I-I-I can't quite remember the rest... heh..." the nurse told him to stay away from alcohol and that she'll have to remove the glass from his body later on today.

I just hope he turns out alright.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter 1, I'll see you in the next chapter... about a week from now...**


	2. Hi, I'm Amber!

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was a week late! School started up for me and I had a test on like the second day, so I just kinda chilled out for a bit after that, so yeah, Hope you enjoy!**

**Amy's P.O.V...**

I sat in my chair, waiting for him. I just hope he's all right. As if on cue, Jeff walks into the classroom, no bandages are visibly on him, but I assume that underneath his clothes there will be bandages. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets. He was now wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans and white and blue sneakers. He made his way over to Shadow and put his stuff down next to Shadow's desk, sitting on the left of Shadow. Out teacher eyed him suspiciously, before quickly going back to explaining whatever in hell's name she was rambling on about, I never payed too much attention in school, and fortunately, never payed the price for it.

The bell rang after about 45 minutes; I sighed in relief and intertwined my fingers, then held out my hand as my bones clicked. I walked towards the locker room to get a few of my books before going to the next class, while walking down the corridor, I noticed Jeff rummaging through his locker, as if he was desperately in need of something. As I got closer and closer, a group of girls, all pushing one female hedgehog were going towards Jeff, getting closer to him, when they were a few metres away, Jeff's ears perked up and he turned his head. He stopped looking through his locker and stared in confusion, his head cocked to the left with his mouth open. The group stopped walking towards him and pushed the girl towards him, winking and giving her a thumbs up, she looked nervously at the group behind her, then back at Jeff. The group then ran off.

**Jeff's P.O.V...**

A pink hedgehog looked at me. She was wearing silver boots, a red miniskirt that stopped a few inches underneath her thigh and a pink t-shirt. She had her crimson quills flowing freely down to her hips and a pink rose in them. If I did my research correctly, that rose represents gentility, femininity, elegance and refinement. I am such a nerd...

"Hi..." She spoke nervously, and rather fast.  
"Hi..." She then looked into my eyes. What is it that people find fascinating about my eyes?  
"I-I was j-just wondering... are you... free tonight?" She nearly fainted and her muzzle was nearly as scarlet red as blood. I like where this is going...  
"Yeah, why'd you wanna know?" I asked, trying my best to sound polite, my heart hammered against my chest, I feared it was going to break my ribs!  
"I-I just was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie?" I swallowed the lump in my throat. She was now officially asking me out.  
"Sure..." I answered. She fainted; I chuckle and catch her, if only the group hadn't of runoff. I look around slowly and notice Amy standing there smirking. Damn that girl.

**Amy's P.O.V...**

I smirked, a grin slowly climbing my muzzle. Jeff looked at me and then the girl in his arms. He mouthed the words, "You are so dead!" at me, I smirked and made my way towards my locker, Jeff slowly placed the girl down and rummaged through his locker again, when he found what he was looking for, he smiled. I couldn't see what it was because of the distance between us, but whatever it was, he put it in the girls pocket and scribbled a note, before placing it on her lap and running off for the cafeteria. She'll miss her lunch at this rate! I jog over to her and shake her. "Psst... Wake up!" She stirs and rubs her eyes. "Where's Jeff?" She asks, I smile and point towards the cafeteria. She looks down and notices the paper Jeff left, it said, 'Look in your pocket... XXX' She blushed and put her hand in her pocket, pulling out a piece of paper with his number on it. She blushed and rose to her feet, I smiled at her. "Nice move, I was afraid he was never gonna get a girl, you know how he is!" She smiled.  
"I had a crush on him since I first saw him!" She explained, keeping her amber eyes on the ground  
"That would explain why you fainted!" I said, rolling my eyes. She giggled a bit.  
"I'm Amber! Amber Gemstone!" She introduced.  
"I'm Amy! Amy Rose!" I introduced, we looked at each other and smiled.

**Shadow's P.O.V...**

Jeff walked over to me with a chicken and mayonnaise sandwich, he had the biggest grin on his face. "You're in a good mood..." I mumbled, he clapped his hands.  
"Well done Sherlock!" Jeff said sarcastically.  
"Lemme guess... Girl asked you out?"  
"Yup, Amber Gemstone!" I was a bit jealous; she is one of the prettiest girls in the school.  
"So how long ago did this happen?" I ask, looking back down at my food.  
"Not 5 minutes ago!" He took a bite out of his sandwich as his smile got bigger, (I'm surprised his cheeks haven't ripped!) And shot me a happy glance.

**Jeff's P.O.V...**

_7:30pm..._

I knocked on the door of Amber's dormitory. I heard "One second!" coming from the other side. I was wearing my usual white hoodie, black skinny jeans and black converse shoes. Amber opened the door, she had her quills still flowing freely down to her hips, an orange rose in her quills instead of the pink one she had earlier. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with a crimson skirt that stopped just after her knees and red boots with a white stripe. "You look nice!" I complimented. She smiled and nodded, resting her head on my shoulder. I received jealous looks from most of the men on our way out of the school; I smirked at them, wrapping my arm around her waist.

We started walking in silence, until Amber broke the silence. "So, what are we watching?"  
"I don't honestly know, I thought you would've thought of something..."  
"Oh... this is awkward..." I snorted and stroked her quills, she blushed.  
"You blush a lot..." she blushed harder, I smirked and rolled my eyes. Without a word, I picked her up bridal style and ran towards the theatre, she squealed at my sudden movement. I started to run a little faster towards the theatre, the grip she had on my neck got a little tighter as my speed increased. I ran a bit longer and eventually found the theatre. I set Amber down on the ground and gently kissed her forehead, her muzzle flushed red. I chuckled and we entered.

After arguing for a bit we finally settled on Guardians of the Galaxy, which surprised me as I thought she would've liked a romance or something, we smiled and brought our tickets, the movie would start in about 5 minutes. We walked towards the snack bar and got a bucket of sweet popcorn and a can of coke each. I checked the time. "Movie starts in about two minutes..." I grab Amber's hand and walk to the right auditorium and took our seats, my arm snaked around her waist, of which she blushed at. "Again with the blushing!" I said in a sarcastic annoyed tone, she giggled and rested her head on my shoulder; it was surprisingly comfortable for both of us.

We chuckled a bit on some scenes, when I went to reach for some popcorn, I felt Amber's hand and grabbed it, we remained that way for the rest of the movie, smiling. (A/N: 'Hands meet in the popcorn bucket' cliché) After the movie, I scooped Amber up in my arms and carried her out of the theatre; I then ran her and I back to the school, running up to mine and Amy's dormitory.

**Amy's P.O.V...**

When I walked into the room, I saw Jeff and Amber really going at it. They were kissing, Amber sat in Jeff's lap and had her arms around him, while Jeff had his hands on her butt. I cleared my throat, "Will you two knock it off! Go do it in Amber's room!" I received cold glares from both of them, they then resumed what they were just doing. "Some people..." I mumbled, rolling my eyes, I proceeded to remove my dress, boots, socks and gloves, placing them on a dresser near to the bunk bed, I led down in my bed and pulled the sheets over my body and a pillow over my ears, trying to drown out Ambers moaning. She moaned, I could hear them kissing and it seriously pissed me off. I threw one of my pillows at them, "Go. To. Amber's. Room." I commanded through grit teeth, they groaned and moved to Amber's room.  
_Finally, some quiet..._

I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Jeff's P.O.V...**

We moved into Amber's room. "Heh, sorry about that..." I said.  
"No big deal, at least we're in a bit more private area!" She spoke, grabbing my hand.  
"I think we should at least get some sleep, it is pretty late..."  
"Please, just a little longer!" Amber gave me the puppy eyes and wagged her small pink tail, I tried, emphasis on tried, to resist...  
"*Sigh* Fine, ten more minutes!" I agreed with a small bit of irritation. She gave a small "Yay!" and led me over to the bed. Jesus, day two and I already have one of the prettiest girls on my tail. Not that I'm complaining.

She then sat down on my lap and wrapped her arms around my rib area, I then placed my hands on her butt and we resumed our make out session. Amber started rubbing her tongue against mine and rubbing my back. "Sexy bitch..." I muttered into our kiss, she smirked at my comment. I rolled over so she fell off of my lap and onto the bed, I then lay on top of her and rubbed my hands over her stomach, of which she lightly moaned at.

**Amber's P.O.V...**

Jeff's hands sent waves of pleasure at every inch they touched. Like I said to Amy, I had a small crush on him since I first saw him, and after a bit of watching and/or stalking him that crush turned to infuation and that infuation turned to love. If my little group of 'friends' hadn't forcefully pushed me towards him when I confessed my love for him towards them, then I wouldn't be in this place. I guess I have to thank them but at the same time I will have to give them a small glare. Just a SMALL one.

I moan into our kiss as Jeff's hands moved to my waist and clutched me closer. He then pulled away as his eyes set upon the moon; he grinned and quickly placed me on the bed. He kissed my forehead before dashing over to the window and jumped out of it. I looked confused, and ran over to the window, but Jeff was already long gone. Cocking my head in confusion, I glanced back over at the bed.

**3****rd**** Person...  
7:30am...**

Amy woke up and felt a bit of weight shift on top of her, realizing Jeff had come back into their room from last night. After yesterday, Amy would be checking on him every morning doing just that. She climbed the wooden ladder and glanced over at Jeff. He was shirtless but his chest was covered in blood, his jeans had little dribbles of blood on them, he was led on top of the covers. On his shoulder, Amy noticed a bandage with a little crimson stain on it. 'What on hell's name does this guy do at night?!' Amy thought, gently touching his shoulder, she immediately felt her hand grow damp as Jeff stirred.

"W-What are you doing?" He asked, Amy blushed and quickly answered.  
"Your shoulders bad, I was just check-"  
"It's fine, really!" Amy shook her head and quickly snatched the bandage from his shoulder. Her eyes widened.

"YOU LOOK LIKE YOU GOT STABBED AND SHOT IN THAT ORDER!"  
"Amy, calm down, it doesn't hurt; it just stings at the very least!" Amy grit her teeth and grabbed his shoulders before looking into his eyes.  
"You need. To get. Treated t-" The Principal started speaking over the intercom.  
"ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM IMMEDIATELY!"

In about twenty minutes, everyone was sat inside the auditorium; Jeff had Amber on his right and Shadow on his left. "Thank you for coming; we have some VERY serious news!"

The principal hit a button on a controller and this morning's news started playing, "Last night many bodies were found, all murdered on their beds with smiles carved into their cheeks. May were mutilated and tortured before ultimately meeting their demise!" An image flashed on screen, showing a mutilated, adult female hedgehog.

Her eyes and tongue were missing, as did she have several stab marks. She had a smile carved into her cheeks as her intestines laid down next to her with her eyes and tongue making a smiley face. The females screamed and (If near them) gripped their boyfriend's (If they had one) hand. On the wall of the image, it had the words, "Go. To. Sleep." written in blood with a smiley face next to it. "The murderer is currently unknown; however, the younger brother says he saw a figure with a white hoodie with the sleeves rolled up jump out of the window. Aside from that, he also said that the murderer had quills that were white and the fur was black!" The news report switched to another image of another horribly mutilated figure.

"Now back to Jimmy with the weather!" The news shut off. Everyone had their mouths dropped, except for Jeff who had left the auditorium, on his way, he looked very nervous.

**A/N: Hmm... Some very suspicious activity from Jeff, wouldn't you say? I honestly hope you enjoyed and once again, I apologize for this being a week late, I promise to have the next chapter up on the weekend! See ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
